Final Fantasy VI Naruto style
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: xver con FFVI: UA: esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto el Gyakusatsu y de como el y sus compañeros luchan para detener las maquinaciones del emperador y el temible Kefka en su busqueda de la dominacion mundial. aunque ignorado por todos un terrible mal acecha en las sombras tratando de consumirlo todo. StrongNaruto,EsperNaruto.


**Intro: cuando el Final se acerque**

**Disclaimer:Naruto y final fantasy vi no me pertenecen.**

En una tarima están celes en la batería, Ameyuri en el bajo, Mei tocando el teclado, Naruto tocando la guitarra y siendo uno de los vocalistas y por ultimo esta Terra siendo la vocalista principal, en ese momento la pantalla gigante que esta en el escenario se enciende y la banda empieza a tocar.

**Terra:**

When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent cause' it's all over  
Just let me die

En la pantalla se muestra como el Kefka utiliza tres ídolos en un continente flotante para provocar que este se estrelle contra la tierra.

**Naruto:**

Here's the massacre  
Mausoleum. Fit for me  
Lived a hundred years  
A hundred years I didn't see

Ahora se muestran a Naruto y Shadow rodeados de soldados imperiales muertos mientras las armas magitec se preparan para dispararles.

Gave all my hope away  
Isn't any left for me  
Bombs are splittin' atoms  
What can the future bring

En la pantalla aparecen ahora imágenes de la invasión del imperio al continente elemental y como en una de las batallas Kefka destruye Kirigakure antes de matar a Yagura.

We can fill a million choirs  
And wait 'till children sing  
We can walk a million miles  
And end up in the sea

Ahora se ve a Naruto y a Mei unirse a los replicantes para luchar contra el imperio. Luego se muestran escenas de cómo las otras aldeas shinobis se unen para crear un frente unido contra el imperio.

And our lungs just keep filling  
And lying when we breath  
The worlds filled with liars  
Liars like me!

Ahora aparece en la pantalla Naruto junto a Mei y Terra en Konoha reunidos con el Hokage y su concejo para la aparente gran molestia de Naruto quien no dejaba de lanzarle dagas al Yondaime con la mirada.

And I look at my child  
Its fine like this feeling  
As blue like the sky  
I see all of this meaning

Ahora se muestran imágenes del pasado de Shadow y Minato de cómo se convirtieron en los guerreros y las personas que eran en el presente así como la relación que cada uno tenia con sus hijos.

I reach up to god and I ask if I'm dreaming  
So sorry I don't have those things that you need  
And, darling a kiss  
Kiss me on these lips

En la pantalla ahora se muestra a Naruto reunido con Terra en el mundo de la ruina quienes tras una breve discusión terminan besándose apasionadamente.

**Terra:**

When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now when repent cause' it's all over  
Just let me die

As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!

En la pantalla aparecen ahora escenas de la batalla en la fabrica magitec y de cómo Naruto obtiene la habilidad de transformarse en esper durante la lucha contra una de las abominaciones de Kefka.

**Naruto:**

Everybody says, "Greetings and goodbyes"  
Everybody pays, no one knows the price  
We know the price of sin  
The sin of sacrifice

I know I'll sin again  
Cut who can save me twice?  
How much can we ask?  
You'll get the answer first

En la pantalla se muestra ahora la batalla entre Kefka y el general Leo junto a los Jiraiya y Orochimaru y como estos son aparantemente derrotados por el demente.

How much can we kneel with the air that chills the Earth?  
The air keeps getting colder  
My knees keep hitting dirt  
The innocent can cry without the guilty getting hurt

Ahora se ve en la pantalla imagenes de como Minato y Shadow se quedaron para tratar de detener a Kefka en el continente flotante.

You ask who you love, and you don't know, no, do you?  
The spirit of god just passes right through you  
You gave away heaven  
Handed right to you

Naruto esta reunido ahora con Terra, Mei y Ameyuri a quienes abraza y luego besa antes de irse.

And I can see it all  
Tell me is it true  
Kiss me my darling  
(whispered) Darling I need you

Naruto observa la devastacion que provoco Kefka acompañado de los demás para luego dirigirse en la nave de Setzer a la torre de Kefka a detenerlo de una vez por todas.

**Terra:**

Where do we go?  
We go oh, lord I don't know  
Where we go  
We go no!

I dont know!

Where do we go!  
We go oh, lord I don't know  
Where we go  
We go no!

**Naruto:**

Lord I don't know!

Ahora en la pantalla se muestra como los replicantes empezaron a reagruparse tras la caída del continente flotante y como ellos empezaron a reunir tropas para luchar contra Kefka.

**Terra:**

When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now when repent cause' it's all over  
Just let me die

As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!

Ahora se muestran imágenes de la batalla final contra Kefka y como unos heridos Naruto y Terra se transforman en espers para derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

**Notas del autor 01**:hola a todos lamento no actualizar mis otros fics pero esta idea no me dejaba concentrarme, aunque no se preocupen una vez termine de desocuparme con la universidad la actualizare junto a esta.

En cuanto a este fic sera un crossover entre Naruto y Final Fantasy Vi y sera totalmente UA por lo que no habra akatsuki, Orochimaru sera bueno (esto lo hago por motivos argumentales ya que el y su puta kabuto me caen tan bien como una patada en las bolas) y lo demas se los revelare mas tarde.

en cuanto a la pareja quieren que sea un NarutoxTerraxMei Terumi o un NarutoxHarem hasta la próxima.

Pd: si quieren saber cuál es la cancion que utilice es Scava de Hollywood undead de todos modos aquí les dejo el enlace

watch?v=cHOkSAWMc_g


End file.
